el primer amor de plagg
by Xiang Li 17
Summary: Tras una conversación con Adrien sobre amor, Plagg Tiene recuerdos muy lejanos y felices.


Adrien se estaba durmiendo sobre su escritorio mientras observaba la vasta galería de fotos de su lady, el chico suspiraba perdidamente. ¿cuando su lady le corresponde? El amor no era algo que pudiese hablar con su padre, al único que tenía era a Plagg y este solo pensaba en queso.

-basta ya de suspirar asi, vas a agotar todo el oxígeno del planeta - se quejo plagg

-tu no entiendes plagg- le contestó en tono aburrido el rubio -nunca te has enamorado.

-niño, crees que con todos los años que tengo, no sé lo que es el amor. -contestó malhumorado el kwami de la destrucción. -los kwamis somos seres formados por conceptos. la creación y la destrucción fuimos los primeros, cuando nació el amor ya yo existía. Y si lo que piensas es que no comprendo el amor humano, déjame decirte que he convivido mucho con humanos, te sorprendería todo lo que puedo contarte. Así que si no vas a dejar de pelear por un imposible, al menos duermete que mañana tienes escuela o si quieres no vas y podemos hacer juntos una torre inclinada de queso. -esto último lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿Nunca es demasiado queso para ti, cierto plagg? -sin esperar respuesta Adrien apago su computadora y se dirigió al armario, en busca de su pijama. -creo que mejor me dormiré, si sigo hablando de queso contigo tendré pesadillas, tal vez sueñe con que me convierto en queso. -bromeo, amaba a su kwami con todo y eso incluía su obsesión por el queso. Algo que solo podía comparar con la suya propia por ladybug.

-No sería tan mal sueño o tal vez sí, porque si te conviertes en queso te como y luego ya no podrías darme sueña con ladybug mientras yo busco queso, tanto hablar ya me dio hambre.

-buenas noches plagg -dijo seguido de un bostezo, realmente estaba cansado.

-buenas noches cachorro -respondió el kwami negro -realmente amaba a su portador era un chico excepcional, había tenido muchos portadores pero solo algunos sobresalen como para llevarlos en su alma inmortal. Uno de ellos era Adrien, otro era una chica de hace muchos siglos, el que le había presentado a su primer amor.

Y es que tanto Tikki como Adrien estaban equivocados si pensaban que plagg no había sido afectado alguna vez por el amor. Sí que sabía lo que era amar y sufrir por no tener cerca aquel motivo por que suspirar.

Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba un pequeño trozo de camembert, degustó su sabor salado y exquisito mientras su mente viajó hacia aquellos tiempos antaños cuando el mundo era menos tecnológico pero tal vez más sorprendente. cuando las batallas las tenían contra monstruos que deseaban dominar la tierra y no personas que esclavizaban a sus compañeros como en el caso de Nooro solo para buscar poder. Algun dia le daría su merecido a Haw moth y liberaría a Nooro y a Dusuu y tal vez harían una fiesta de queso para celebrar, bueno no seria solo queso conociendo a Tikki tambien habria galletas. Tal vez algunas saladas donde pudiese poner queso fundido.

Recordó a una joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos tan azules que podían confundirse con el mar. una doncella muy trabajadora y de buen corazón. La chica madrugaba todos los días a atender las ovejas de su familia, era fuerte, decidida y no le tenía miedo a luchar por el bien pese a vivir en un mundo extremadamente machista. Además del calor que hacía en aquella región de arabia. Si aquella joven era una de las pocas portadoras del poder del gato negro femeninas. Zil allayl o sombra nocturna como decidió llamarse la chica ya que le parecía un nombre que le iba bien al gato negro y era ambiguo, de hecho muchos de los enemigos nunca supieron que quien les derrotaba era una chica.

Plagg suspiro al recordar aquella portadora, Adrien le recordaba mucho a ella, porque ambos eran un corazón puro envuelto en un círculo de maldad. Además ambos le han permitido ser simplemente el, plagg y no un utensilio para obtener poder.

Zil Allay le había conmovido todo su ser por primera vez, y es que la chica se había dado cuenta que al kwami no le gustaba las cosas dulces por lo que procuraba darle alimentos salados, un dia se hallaba molesta porque la leche de su rebaño se dañaba muy facilmente. Mientras ella y plagg miraban que podían hacer, la chica obtuvo una idea, al tomar aquella leche "dañada" agregarle sal, amasar un poco la pasta blanca que se había apartado del agua. Poco a poco la chica le dio forma a aquel alimento y así descubrió lo que sería el primer y más grande amor de plagg, si la joven había logrado crear queso, la portadora de la destrucción había creado por accidente el alimento más delicioso que aquel kwami con apariencia de gato hubiese podido probar.

y es que el queso sabía a Gloria para plagg, su portadora era hermosa pero el color, el sabor y el olor de aquel alimento capturaba todos sus sentidos. Se decía que se amaba con el corazón, pero plagg amaba también con su estómago. Con el tiempo descubrió que entre más añejo el queso era mucho mejor. Definitivamente el más grande amor de plagg en el queso.

Ya con el tiempo y con el paso de la historia el queso obtuvo variaciones, todas ellas exquisitas y a todas las amaba plagg.

Zil Allay y su actual Chat noir eran excepcionales, ambos soportaban el olor del queso, llevándolo siempre consigo para hacer feliz al dios cuántico de la destrucción, solo para hacerlo feliz. por que para reponer energías no era necesario exclusivamente queso, pero el era feliz. Podía comer otras cosas pero eso era algo que no le diría a Adrien. Se limpio bien los bigotes, antes de acostarse a un ladito de su portador, debajo de aquellas mullidas mantas. Tal vez algun dia le sugeriría a Adrien que ambos tallaran una ladybug en queso. Si plagg comprendía muy bien a su cachorro ambos tenían un amor obsesivo.

NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hola, este es mi primer fic para este fandom, digamos que soy relativamente nueva en este fandom. Espero les haya gustado esta loca historia. Aunque confieso que tengo otras ideas para miraculous terminé escribiendo primero sobre mí kwami favorito. Sin plagg la serie no sería igual.

Besos achocolatados. Xiang li.


End file.
